


Catena di ricordi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Heartlord [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta What if su Sora e Riku.Partecipa al: #idontrememberdrivingherechallenge in Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/i-dont-remember-driving-here-challenge/2814256105264564/.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Heartlord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=2537172476526079&set=p.2537172476526079&type=3&theater

Cap.1

Sora stava seduto sulla spiaggia, afferrò un po’ di sabbia e la lanciò.

Riku si sedette accanto a lui.

“Come vanno i tuoi ricordi?” domandò.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare le grandi foglie delle palme da cocco che puntellavano l’isola.

Sora sospirò rumorosamente.

“Per ogni cosa che ricordo, ne perdo un’altra, lo sai. Oggi so chi sono io, tu e Kairi. Probabilmente domani non saprò chi sono io, ma ricorderò tre miei amici. Dopodomani ricorderò chi sono io e altre due persone.

Alcuni giorni so chi sei, altri no” sussurrò.

< È una battaglia continua > pensò.

“Non è facile poter ricordare solo tre persone alla volta, lo so” sussurrò Riku.

[110].


	2. Cap.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=2537172389859421&set=p.2537172389859421&type=3&theater

Cap.2

Sora strinse l’elsa della spada di legno con entrambe le mani e saltò all’indietro.

“Dove sono Paperino e Pippo?!” gridò.

Riku partì all’attacco incalzandolo con dei colpi dati con la propria spada di legno. Le due armi si scontrarono, facendo volare schegge tutt’intorno.

“Nel loro mondo. Questo è il tuo e siamo amici” spiegò. I capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Sora gridò: “Se siamo amici, perché stiamo combattendo?!”.

Riku rispose: “Perché siamo eterni rivali!”.

< Cerco di essere tutto quello che può aiutarmi ad essere ricordato. Amico, nemico, fidanzato, amante, traditore, salvatore, sacrificio, qualsiasi cosa per te > pensò.

[101].


	3. Cap. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> "I maschi non piangono"  
> "Cazzate."  
> "Già, cazzate."

Cap. 3

Riku incassò il capo tra le spalle, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Piangi?” gli domandò Sora, massaggiandosi la spalla. Fissando la lacrima che scivolava sulla guancia dell’altro, illuminata dalla luce delle stelle cadenti.

Riku girò la testa, incassandola tra le spalle ed espirò dalle narici.

"I maschi non piangono" rispose, secco.

"Cazzate" ribatté Sora, serrando i pugni.

< Non riesco ancora a credere di essermi dimenticato di lui così a lungo, questa volta. Dopo che Kairi mi ha presentato Naminé, mi sono così infatuato di lei da aver cancellato la persona di cui ero innamorato! >.

“Già, cazzate” sussurrò Riku con un filo di voce.

Sora lo abbracciò, sentendolo irrigidirsi.


End file.
